Misery Loves Company
by Tanya Rayne
Summary: 100 word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

I smile sadly as he puts me down; the hole in my stomach staining my shirt with blood.

"I'm sorry." He says – it means a lot more, sorry I wasn't there to help, sorry you're dying, sorry I didn't say before now.

"D-don't me-mention it." It takes a while for me to complete the sentence. Too much blood. Too much death.

He nudges my hand shyly and I let him hold it ( Who knows when I'll see him next?) I wish we could have had longer to be together but the world's cruel like that.

"Goodbye Val"

"G-goodbye Caelan..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I jump down from the building and watch the sad scene unfold in front of me. I want to go over but I can't – they'd stop me. My only friend is a Texan killer.

I had a remenant in me (Billy-Ray managed to get it out somehow) and they don't know I'm ok now.

Should I go back and explain? I'll ask Billy later; he'll know. After all it's a cold world and us killers need to stick together.

We're pretty much screwed; there's no hope left now. So come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.

_

* * *

_

**Hello again!**

**I kind of forgot the disclaimer so - I don't own skulduggery pleasant or the characters and plots.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I look at the girl beside me and smile. It's hard not to when I love her more that that tailor ever could. I'm not giving her up – anyone that tries can be aquainted with my razor.

She chose me over him; I got rid of the remenant inside her, he gave up. I love her too much. I know she's not happy without her friends – the skeleton's crush was like her little sister. Still is.

I might change for her; as in join forces with her friends. It'll make her happy, and as long as she's happy I'm happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I fall but don't get up again; what's the point? I'm going to be killed by Not-Tanith eventually anyway "Val stop, it's me!" I scream and push the imposter off of me. It can't be Tanith, the remnant is locked inside of her.?

But remnant's can't speak, can they? "T..Tanith" My voice cracks; I'm almost crying now. She hugs me and I feel her tears on my shoulder, I start crying now. I thought I'd lost her.

A razor is chucked down at my feet when we finally let go. "He's sorry and wants to help us if he's allowed?"

* * *

**Three updates in a morning! Aren't you lucky people?**

**Edit:(13/2/11) I've fixed the spelling errors that I can see**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I silently stare at the blood dripping from my wrists. The 'crimson regret' stains my bathtub.

It'll be three days before anyone finds me and by then it will be too late to do anything. Too late to save me. That's just how I want it though.

I push my head further under the water but keep my wrists out of it , hurts. The water burns the gashes made by my razor ... blade ... baby. Whatever you want to call it.

I start to feel sick and faint, I'm dying. Finally. It's too late now.

"I am so sorry skulduggery."

**A/N- Val's POV. The rating went up to a T because I'm not classing suicide something kids read about...**

**Sorry if this isn't 100 words...****Word says I have 97 words, I count 100 and some online sites say I have 103. Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I walk in the door and call up the stairs, "Val, I'm home and have a present!" No-one answers and I make my way through the house. I reach the bathroom door and slowly open it to find my girlfriend lying dead in the bathtub.

I rush and pick her up, she's cold. Her head falls back in my arms and I gently lay her down on the carpet. It's too late to do anything. The only girl worth living for is dead, it's my fault. Everyone I love dies my old family and now her. Valkyrie Cain is dead.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had exams and other school work. But I've got a few more chapters that are almost finished and ready to upload. I might start updating once a week; on Saturdays.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Valkyrie runs and throws a ball of fire at her attacker, he pushes the air and it returns to her. They continue to fight like this, both of them unaware of the crowd that's forming to watch them. The crowd notice the two fighters slowing down, they both have smiles on their faces and aren't aiming to kill, maybe to injure slightly but not deliver much damage.

The attacker dodges a punch but he can't move out the way in time and a shadow, sent by her, trips him up. She crouches next to him and smiles. "I win Skulduggery."

* * *

**Instead of all the death and sad stuff I've been writing for this. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Clarabelle looked down into the brown eyes of her lover and the other girl smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile though, it was full of mystery and sadness but mostly regret. Bodies lay all around them, forgotten in the chaos, guilt and sorrow that covered the survivors like a blanket.

A battlefield probably wasn't the best place to say goodbye but it was the best they could do. There was too much blood lost for them to move and not enough medical supplies to last.

"I'll miss you. My beautiful trouble maker." Clarabelle smiled.

"And I, you my strange lover."

* * *

**I imagined this as being ValkyrieXClarabelle.**

**The pairing possibilities for Clarabelle have inspired me to start writing again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blue-hair-girl. That's what I knew her as. For 31 days and 10 hours she was mine. She made me feel special. I wouldn't say that I loved her, I was much too stubborn for that, but she knew it and I did too.

In some ways I'd taken over from The Nye and Grouse as someone who she could look up to; and then I was the one who stood by as she cried her eyes out when all her friends were being killed. I couldn't go to her because I was an enemy. And then Lord Vile killed her.

* * *

**I imagine this as DuskXClarabelle.**

**For some reason I can see Dusk being a romantic**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The feather falls down until they reach the hands over a young girl. Her eyes stay closed and she allows a small smile to appear on her face. She brings the feather up to her headband and slides it underneath.

A man walks up to the bench where she's sitting and touches his hand to hers. Her hand moves to hold his and they both look at each other. Nearby a cat falls out of a tree and dies but it doesn't spoil the mood for them.

"Hello again Belle."

"You know how I don't like my name shortened Billy"

* * *

**The joys of BRSXClarabelle. I blame Supernatural for inspiring this one, replace Castiel with the crazy girl and it creates a fanfiction idea.**


End file.
